


Grumpy Morning Heads

by EZM2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Severus is NOT a morning person.





	Grumpy Morning Heads

Harry Potter, who was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was leaned lazily against the wall sipping his coffee as he read over his new schedule for this year and ignored the idle chatter of the teacher's lounge around him.

Severus walked swiftly into the lounge, robes billowing behind him in their usual manner that made you slightly nervous that you had done something wrong when he entered a room. Harry tore his eyes from the paperwork to see who had entered that had made everyone go quiet, his breath caught in his throat and he almost choked on his coffee.

 _'_ _Severus never comes to the lounge, especially not this early, he clearly hasn't had his coffee yet.'_ This thought caused the Chosen One to blush slightly at how much he knew about the man these days as he looked back to his paperwork, pretending to ignore the man's presence which was next to impossible.

Severus had a way of commanding a room and you always knew he was there, that is unless he didn't want you to know he was there and if that was the case, you would never find him in the shadows. The Slytherin made his way to the coffee that was on the table beside the wall where Harry was leaning up against the wall.

"Good morning, Severus." Harry said happily, causing a few other occupants of the room to gasp softly, they've all heard of the Headmaster's extreme hatred of mornings.

The ex-Deatheater turned Headmaster just grunted in response as he made his own cup of coffee in silence. Harry cast a quick tempest charm 'Almost time for class.' He thought as he downed the last of his coffee, tossing his cup away.

When he turned back towards Severus the man was already making his way to the door, stopping mid-step he turned around and looked at Harry expectantly. The younger man wasn't exactly sure what to do and it must have shown on his face because Severus sighed in feigned annoyance, he could tell the difference now, as he held his hand out for Harry in a way of invitation.

The Chosen One blushed slightly before taking the older man's hand, hearing more gasps along with whispers and he was pretty sure that professor Flitwick actually fainted, as they made their way out of the lounge and towards Harry's first class of the day hand in hand.

"You know, Severus." Harry finally spoke when they were walking down an empty corridor "When I said that I didn't see you much in the mornings and mentioned that we should tell everyone soon," he continued as Severus listened quietly. "That is not what I meant." He said flatly, not actually mad. Severus chuckled softly and smiled a smile that was reserved only for Harry "Well, as the saying goes, Mr. Potter," He drawled, "Two birds with one stone?" He questioned with a smirk that made Harry roll his eyes and smile.

"Grumpy-headed old git." He joked to which Severus chuckled again.

"Brat." He teased lovingly, leaning over to peck Harry's cheek.


End file.
